wings_of_phoenixfandomcom-20200214-history
Glossary
Alestiel-Alqobaria war (War of the New World) A 3 years and still ongoing war that engulfed the Alestiel-Alqobaria region. Both countries have been at war and competed against each other since the age of empires 500 years ago when Alestiel was still a Monarchy Empire. A very important thing to note is that both countries have not signed any peace treaties for 500 years, only a momentary truce. This current war broke out 3 years ago after Alestiel and Alqobaria planned a joint research in Alestiel's center of technology, Kardial City, hoping to ease the political tension among them and entered a peace treaty. Alqobaria sent their high sorceress and queen, Dinatte, along with paladins under command of Don Saul Ultimo, and numerous scholars to establish good relations. However, a fatal accident happened in Kardial's armory. A few construction robots rampaged and caused many casualties, including the life of the queen. Due to the nature of the accident and how it claimed many of the paladin lives and the queen's while Alestiel side escaped with light injuries, this raised many questions and ultimately made Alqobaria angry. Blinded by rage, Don Ultimo gravely wounded the one in charge of the robots, Alestiel's national treasure, chief engineer Edward Mauser. Chaos ensued as both sides engaged in a battle that ultimately engulfed Kardial City in flames. Both Alestiel and Alqobaria immediately renounced their truce and announced a state of war against each other following this incident. Many thought Alestiel would win with her superior army and cutting edge machines and combat dolls. However, Alestiel's combat dolls were deemed not operational and Edward Mauser is in a vegetative state after Kardial incident, unable to complete the dolls. On top of that, "Sword of Ego" Sazaki Masamune suddenly allied herself with Alqobaria. This dragged Alestiel into Alqobaria's playing field and both countries have been on a standstill for three years now. Due to the different ideologies both countries adopted (Alestiel worships Alodia while Alqobaria worships Alnasir), the tension of this war directly affected Sargullian Archipelago. AMCC see AMCC Phoenix Corps. Hissatsuwaza Commonly used by Anthony to a terrifying degree, Hissatsuwaza or Deathblow refers to prana manipulation techniques used by martial artists to bypass the opponent's armor and inflict direct damage. This is achieved by compressing prana flow into short intense bursts and delivering them to the opponent via physical contact. Slightly different than traditional prana manipulation, application of Hissatsuwaza requires a powerful chakra gate and trained body to withstand the constant prana fluctuation while traditional spellcasting requires more concentration and technical chakra control to materialize magic. Hissatsuwaza takes a great toll on one's body and constant use is generally frowned upon even by expert martial artists. Combat Dolls Aside from their extremely strong bodies made of the finest materials, Mauser's Combat Dolls have virtually infinite power since they don't have chakra gates and as artificial beings, no stamina limitations. They have an inbuilt mana condenser that perpetually condenses lingering mana into raw power and various generators that dictate the level of their power and magic output. This means that they will NEVER RUN OUT OF PRANA. Theoretically, they can function as infinite lightning speed portable nukes if Mauser wishes so. One weakness is that without chakra gates, they cannot materialize their prana into magic, limiting its option only to raw power. Logenian National Academy Refers to Logenia's most prestigious academy, which is military focused. All of AMCC members are graduates from the National Academy and AMCC office can be found in the academy's special wing. Logenia's ideology is to develop the highest quality human resource possible. This ideology extends to its military system and the dedicated National Military Academy. Not satisfied, the senate put in normal study curriculum to make the academy produce students that rival prestigious universities. Students are required to attend combat training, magic training, warfare tactics, subversion and misdirection, assassination, survival skills, and many more, on top of the normal study curriculum. This makes the curriculum packed as hell and scares away most potential students. Anyone from any background can enter, the teachers don't discriminate and force down the same disciplinary actions for everyone. Foreign students are required to temporarily serve the Logenian army as part of study bonds. Even though the curriculum might sound hellish and strict, all of the graduates have displayed astounding results unlike any other. This makes Logenian army a legion of special forces and is arguably the best in the world in terms of human quality. Riskbreaker Logenia's special breed of independent agents, deployed in dangerous missions. They usually handle deep infiltration and espionage with success rate lower than 30%, acting alone. Other military corps refer to these agents as "The Reinforcements" and each corps are usually assigned one riskbreaker. AMCC's alumni "Howling Beast" Anthony is currently employed as a riskbreaker and he loiters around Phoenix corps office almost everyday even though he's not been designated a corps yet. Four Eternal Swords see Four Eternal Swords Ping The world's wireless communication method, employed by all countries. Similar to Metal Gear Solid's codec system. The way it operates is by a series of relayed signal towers in cities translating mana in the air into conductor of communication. Frequencies and Ping channels are assigned to various individuals for direct communication. Similar to how cell phone operates in real life, when the signals from the tower weakens or there are no relays, Ping would also become unstable or ceases to work. In battlefield situations, a jamming field can be employed and thus effectively disabling any forms of wireless communication. Old World Refers to the age of empires 5 centuries ago, where Alestiel empire fought and raced against Alqobaria for the next 300 years, battling to colonize the world. In that 300 years of conquest, Alestiel had colonized Suraja, Logenia, Granwick, Kradin and half of Greater Mu, while Alqobaria had the other half of the world. Their empire's expansion went on until a series of rebellion happened in Suraja, where the deposed royal family used their Sun magic to fend off the Alestiel army. Inspired by Suraja's act of defiance, the rest of the colonies started their own fight for independence, which eventually marked the end of the old world with both Alestiel and Alqobaria stabilizing their own borders. After numerous political reforms, Alestiel empire transitioned from monarchy into republic empire and established the Republic Empire of Alestiel, exactly 200 years ago. This marks the start of the New World age. Emerald Belt Concordat and Sargullian Conference Refers to the agreement made between the founding fathers of Sargullian Archipelago island countries. This agreement's main focus is for the island countries not to align themselves with either Alestiel or Alqobaria, and to develop and promote harmony instead of involving themselves in military tension. Sargullian Conference has been held for 100 years since Sargullia's independence in order to honor the Emerald Belt Concordat. It is a large event held bi-annually in a designated city of one of the Sargullian countries. Even though the conference mainly serves as a platform for Sargullian leaders to address on trade and politics issues in the archipelago, it became a huge international festival where people gather and celebrates friendship among the nations. Mana stream Refers to the lingering mana in the atmosphere, the source of magic power that mages freely convert into spells. Some area has a thicker concentration than others. In rich mana countries, it's easier for the people to learn magic and cast spells. Condenser plant A power plant that is specially designed to condense and extract mana essence from the mana stream. Common in countries with less mana density in the atmosphere. Alnasir One of the world's three goddesses, Alnasir governs absolution and destiny. Some of its teachings are prone to be misrepresented and often breeds religious extremists. Alnasir's followers have been at odds against Alodia's since time immemorial. Countries with majority Alnasir worshippers: Alqobaria, Thalasia, Farazhal Alodia Alodia is the goddess of love and freedom. Although neutral most of the time, the religion has also produced militant zealots and clashed numerous times against Alnasir zealots. Countries with majority Alodia worshippers: Alestiel, Kradin, Granwick Aluza Aluza is the eldest of the three goddess. A sun goddess who reigns over wisdom. Considered to be a neutral religion, its followers are smaller in number compared to both Alnasir and Alodia's. Countries with majority Aluza worshippers: Greater Mu, Suraja, Logenia High Paladins Refers to high ranked paladins of Alodia and Alnasir in Alqobaria and Kradin. These Paladins are exclusively hand picked from the existing pool of paladins by the King/Queen and are very limited in numbers, five to be exact. They serve as the royalty's personal guards and counselors and they are very influential in the royal court. Current known high paladins are Zora Tempest in Kradin and Don Saul Ultimo in Alqobaria. Saintsmith A title reserved for blacksmiths that can communicate with spirits and embedding spiritual powers in their creations. Every single one of them can create an Excalibur-class weapon with mysterious properties and toughness. It is the dream of every soldier -or generally everyone- to be made a custom weapon by one of the Saintsmiths. Even though they are listed as blacksmiths, they are not only dealing with smithing tools. Their skills range from creating weapons through delicate crafting, to gunsmithing, to engineering powerful tools like Alestiel's robots. Currently, the ‘number one’ Saintsmith is Edward Mauser, chief engineer of Alestiel. It is said that those who have at least 5 of the Saintsmiths on their side, will be able to control the world. Current known saintsmiths: 1. Edward Mauser – “The Ultimate Creator” COMA Affiliation - Alestiel The ultimate creator that seems to be able to craft almost anything, Edward Mauser is a laid-back young man who likes to stare at the sky and do everything at his own pace. He was both hailed as the genius who revolutionized weaponry and also scorned as a heretic who is playing god with his newest designs, the combat dolls. Mauser was singlehandedly responsible for the engineering of Alestiel's robots and heavy weaponry. 2. Nanbu Kazushi – “The Holy Smith” Affiliation - Suraja The blacksmith who creates magical holy -or sometimes evil- weapons, Nanbu Kazushi is a hot-blooded guy who was raised in a family of blacksmith serving the royal family of Suraja. His specialization is to create the most powerful of holy weapons with mysterious properties like Excalibur. It is said that once he laid his hand on a weapon, said weapon will gain holy properties. Most of his creations are used by many of the countries as their national symbol and succession treasure for the leader. 3. Eleanor Walther – “The Soul Smith” Affiliation - Alqobaria Eleanor Walther is a bad-mouthed 160-year old lolita who likes to craft cute accessories and unusual weapons embedded with souls of living beings. She is a spirit medium who excels in the forbidden art of 'Soul Fusion', fusing powerful souls into her creations. Her specialization is making empathic weapons and accessories that can communicate and synchronize with its wielder. She is also able to make empathic weapons with souls of fallen heroes, but they are extremely rare since she only makes them for those who are "worthy enough". 4. Alexander Zastava – “The Mighty Cannon” Affiliation - Alestiel Alexander Zastava is a large and boisterous old man who likes projectiles. He deeply believes in innovation of weaponry, so that normal people who are not talented magically and physically, can take arms and fend for themselves. This leads to him innovating the concept of firearms, developing various types of machine guns and launchers, and mass producing them so that anyone can utilize these firearms. 5. Shusaku – “The Hermit” Affiliation - Logenia Shusaku is an eccentric hermit residing in Logenia's Asfinn Swamp. He is well versed in the arts of 'Soul Crafting', creating weapons with artificial souls. Although not as powerful as Walther's 'Soul Fusion' with its living soul, 'Soul crafting' is not a forbidden dark arts and anyone can learn it. His sole apprentice, "Saniwa" Angela, is currently working under AMCC as their blacksmith.